He's The Man
by PJKid42
Summary: Transgender Beck Mitchell has it tough. A conservative homophobic mother, a perfect twin sister, and the one thing that he loves getting taken away from him. That is, until Beck and Aubrey transfer to Barden, a very accepting school. He doesn't know what to make of everyone there. He doesn't know what will happen, good and bad. More explained inside. Bechloe; Jaubrey.
1. You Can't Play For Us

_**Alright, so in this story there are a few things you'll notice are off.  
1\. Aubrey and Beck are fraternal twins: In order to make this story and do it well, I wanted to make a few of the characters completly different. If you have ever seen She's The Man with Channing Tatum and Amanda Bynes, this is my take on that.  
2\. Characters: Beca as Beck, the FTM Transgender, who is originally Sebastian in the film. I changed it so instead of her dressing up as her brother, Beca is now a male wanting to be accepted. Aubrey is Beck's fraternal twin, the actual Viola from the movie basically. Bumper as Justin because, well, Justin is an asshole. Chloe will be Olivia, the perfect high school girl. Finally, the part of Duke is now Jesse of course!  
3\. I change a lot of events from the movie. I hope you'll give this a chance!**_

"Oh. Hey, 'Beck'. I heard the news." The coach said, turning to the boy.

"Oh really? Good. That way I don't have to explain." Beck responded, slightly relieved he wouldn't have to repeat his condition again and again for everyone.

"Yeah, I bet it's easier for you. I'm sorry you can't play soccer anymore. You were always good at it." The coach remarked, throwing Beck off a little.

"What do you mean? I'm here to try out for the guy's team."

"Sorry, but this team is only for guys. Not confused lesbians." The coach said nonchalantly.

"I am not a confused lesbian and you know I'm good! Better than half the guys on this stupid team!"

"I don't know that that's a thing that I know! Also, like I said. Guys only team."

"What? I am a guy!"

"Look, we have two weeks before school starts. Then we open against Barden. A rivalry game. We have to win. And I can't have everyone laughing at me for letting a fucking girl on my team."

"Hey, Beck." Bumper said as he jogged over with most the team. Bumper had been dating Beck's sister for quite a while and the two boys were very familiar with each other. "What's going on, coach?" Bumper asked, sensing the tension.

"This girl here wants to try out for the team."

"You're not serious." Bumper remarked as all the guys started laughing and shaking their heads.

"All right, all right!" The coach yelled to quiet his team. "Look, Bella, you are an excellent player. But girls aren't as fast as boys." Beck heard all the guys agreeing with the coach as he held back his remarks. "Or as strong. Or as athletic. This is not me talking. It's a scientific fact. Girls can't beat boys. It's as simple as that."

"I'm not a girl, but fine! Bumper, you're the team captain. What do you think about it?" Beck asked his friend, hoping Bumper would back him up when he needed him.

"I think the coach said it all." Bumper responded as Beck shook his head.

"Yesterday you told me that I was better than half the guys on your team!" Beck announced because it was true. The two boys practiced soccer 24/7 while Bumper was at the Mitchell's house.

"I never said that." Bumper said, laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Beck asked, stepping forward and pushing Bumper's chest.

"Bella! End of discussion." Bumper announced so everyone could hear, drawing the attention of Beck's sister Aubrey. She ran over.

"What did you just call him?" She asked, daring him to repeat.

"I told HER that it was the end of the discussion."

"Huh. Fine. End of relationship. No one talks to my brother like that." Aubrey stated, taking her brother's arm and walking off the field with him. Bumper looked around and saw that most of his friend were already on the field. He ran after the Mitchell twins and caught up.

"Baby, don't be like that. I... I just don't want to see him get hurt." Bumper said, hoping that would change her mind. She whipped around to face her now ex, rolling her eyes.

"You are so full of..." The coach blew his whistle and yelled for Bumper.

"Back to practice!" Coach announced as Aubrey picked up a ball and threw it at Bumper's face, smirking as it collided with his nose.


	2. Break Free

"I have a surprise for you!" Beck and Aubrey heard as soon as they walked through the door.

"And this is why I don't bring friends over," Aubrey mumbled to her brother, earning a low laugh from him. "Mom, not now. Today hasn't been a good day for either of us." Aubrey said louder than before.

"This is just the thing to just perk you up!" Their mom replied. Beck knew this wasn't going to be good for him as his sister walked into the kitchen where their mother was. Beck bailed, running out the door. He heard his mom call his name as he went around the house, climbing up whatever it was on the side of the house that was right outside his window. It was for plants or something he thought. He went through his window and landed in his room silently. He grabbed a duffel bag, starting to load it with clothes. He knew he was supposed to be going to his dad's in two days, but it couldn't wait. His father suggested he transferred out to Barden a few days ago and now he thinks he'll take his dad's offer. Beck looked up as Aubrey came in, plopping on his bed. Beck laughed as she let out a loud sigh.

"Hey, Aubrey," Beck said, chuckling slightly as his sister let out a loud groan.

"Hey," Aubrey said, looking up at her brother.

"You okay?" Beck asked, looking down at his sister. He raised an eyebrow as she got up, picking up a bag he hadn't noticed yet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aubrey answered as she threw a bag out the window.

"Hey, you know, you could use the front door," Beck said jokingly, shaking his head at his sister's antics.

"Mom can't see me. Well, us actually." She asked, smiling slightly. She couldn't keep the secret much longer. She took a seat back on his bed, bouncing her leg as she looked at Beck.

"Us? Where are we going?" Beck asked, giving his sister a strange look.

"Dad's. He actually went through. You're approved for T."

"Oh my god are you serious!?" Beck stood up and pulled Aubrey up off his bed, hugging her tightly.

"Of course, I am! That is the beauty of divorce."

"Wait, where are we going? We have school in two weeks!" Beck pointed out as Aubrey shrugged.

"I know. As of now, we are attending Barden. And you are listed as a male. Not a female. You are going to stay in the guy's dorm. And the principal will watch out for you. No one really knows besides you, me, the principal, and your teachers. And, you get to play soccer." Aubrey stated.

"Wait! This is really happening?" Beck asked as Aubrey took out her own suitcase, throwing it out the window.

"It is. And we have to go right now. Before mom comes." Beck nodded as Aubrey tightened a rope to the radiator, first sliding down Beck's guitar out the window then stepping outside. "Let's go Beck." She said then she slid down the rope, landing on the ground.

"I love you so much, sis," Beck said, hugging his sister tight when he reached the ground.

"I love you too. Now go!" She said, pushing him toward the car gently. He laughed, getting in the passenger's seat as she got in the drivers, driving away.


	3. To Be A Guy

Beck had Aubrey drop him off at the hair salon first where his best friend, Kolio, worked. Kolio motioned for Beck to get in the chair. "You aren't going to Barden with that hair." He said as Beck sat down, smiling.

"She told you." He said, shaking his head while Kolio wrapped a cloth around Beck's neck, starting the haircut.

"Of course, she did. Now, you are here to learn how to be a hundred percent male. Stacie, Emily, come on out!" Beck smiled as two of the girls that meant most besides his sister came out.

"Nobody at Barden has met either of the Mitchells, so we want you to leave an amazing impression," Stacie told Beck.

"Have I ever told you guys how much I love you?"

"Of course," Emily stated jokingly with a small smile, completing it with a hair flip.

"Finished!" Kolio announced as he turned Beck around in the chair, smiling proudly.

"Whoa. You look hot!" Stacie told Beck. Beck looked in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked exactly like Zac Effron when he was in the High School Musical movies, but Beck was slightly more muscular and he spiked his hair instead of having it lay down across his forehead. The likeness was uncanny. He stood up.

"Now what?" He asked, looking between his three friends and raising an eyebrow. He loved them, but he also knew that they were good at surprising him. That wasn't always a good thing.

"Now, come with me." Kolio motioned for him to follow as Kolio walked to the family restroom. Beck followed, shutting the door behind him. "I'm here to administer your first shot of T," Kolio said proudly, uncapping it.

"Seriously. What else is everyone hiding from me?" He asked, smiling wide.

"Nothing! That I know of, at least. Ready?" Beck nodded as Kolio tried to give Beck the shot as quickly as possible. Over the span of two weeks, Beck had learned everything from the walk to the lingo. His voice had gotten deeper surprisingly quicker and his muscles were showing more. He was proud. He looked exactly like a high school boy. His father promised he could get top surgery soon, and Beck was surprised at how supportive his father was being. Aubrey was happy that her brother was happy and the two were set to start at Barden.


	4. Jumping Right In Head First

"Are you sure I can do this?" Beck asked Kolio. He was nervous about going to school as a male. He knew the T helped and that he learned everything he needed to know. But he was still scared. He didn't want people judging him if they found out.

"Oh, yeah. Absolutely. I know you can do this." Kolio told Aubrey to go on ahead as the she got out of the car, walking up to the school.

"What's up?" Some random guy asked Beck, nodding to him.

"Oh, my God, he knew!" Beck told Kolio. He was beyond nervous. "I want to go home!"

"Relax. He was being friendly!" Kolio told Beck. Beck only shook his head, already having second thoughts about everything.

"Your right. I can do this." Kolio smiled, grabbing Beck's bag and tossing it to him. Beck caught it, throwing it over his right shoulder.

"I'll see you, Kolio. Keep me updated about Stacie and Emily. Please." Beck turned around and started to walk away.

"Beck." Kolio brought out a Barden soccer ball, throwing it to Beck. Beck smiled, catching it. "Be a good boy." This earned a small laugh from the shorter boy as he nodded, then took a deep breath and started on his way.

Beck walked across campus to his dorm after passing all the craziness out there, he finally reached his dorm room. He opened it and walked in, closing the door. He saw three boys in the room. "Hey! Uh, which one of you is my new roommate?" Beck asked coolly, not wanting to seem like too much of a nerd to the boys.

"That's me. What's your name?" Asked the shirtless guy.

"Beck. Beck Mitchell."

"Jesse Swanson." The two boys shook hands. Beck then sat down his bags on the bed, sitting down. "This is Benji and Nicholas. They live next door." Jesse said, motioning to the two boys as he said their names.

"Sup?" Benji said, nodding his head to the new boy. Nicholas just waved.

"Awesome. Anyways, do you know when soccer tryouts start?" Beck asked, standing up and starting to unpack his stuff.

"Noon. You play?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. Center forward. Do you?"

"Yeah, I'm a striker. Nicholas and Benji are halfbacks."

"Cool." Beck moved his combat boots as tampons fell out. He forgot he had those. His father had put him on a pill that stops him from having his period. Best invention ever.

"Okay. Why do you have tampons in your boot?" Nicholas asked as the three boys stood up and moved closer.

"My sister must have put them in there. She likes playing pranks on me." Beck told them. The three nodded their understanding. Beck tried not to let out a sigh of relief as he turned back to his stuff, tossing the tampons into a plastic bag to give to Aubrey later so he wouldn't have another one of these run-ins.

"Oh. She go here?" Benji asked, sitting back down.

"Yeah. We are kind of twins."

"Cool." Jesse nodded.

 **At Noon...**

"Let's start the season how we finished the last. Sharp!" The coach announced, walking down the line of boys. "What are you, the runt of the family?" He asked the boy next to Beck. He got to a bigger guy and just looked him up and down. He shook his head and readjusted his hat. "Okay, shirts and skins." Beck sucked in a quick breath before remembering that the coach knew he was Trans. "You're a shirt." He said when he reached Beck. He nodded to the boy. "OK, guys, let's go."

 **After Practice...**

"At ease, gentlemen." All the boys finished one last push-up and stood up, surrounding the coach. "I've seen a lot of energy and commitment out there today. And that makes a coach proud. Now, I want to split us up into first string and second string. You second-stringers, don't take it too hard. You're just as much part of this team as the first-stringers. Apart from, of course, playing the game part. Willis. Redpath. St. Clair. Blitz. Mitchell." He looked around and tossed all the second stringers their jerseys. Beck sighed as the coach threw a yellow jersey to him. "Second string. The rest of you, congratulations. First-stringers. Now, hit the showers." All the boys walked into the locker room. Beck made no move toward the showers, waiting for the other boys to get done for obvious reasons.

"Mitchell! No shower for you." The coach said, walking to Beck. "Principal Gold wants to see you in his office."

 **At The Office...**

"Mr. Mitchell." Principal Gold said as soon as he walked into the office. "Horatio Gold. Headmaster." The principal said, bowing. "So very pleased to meet you. So very, very pleased."

"Hello, sir. Heard, you uh, wanted to see me."

"I'd like to say welcome. I just wanted to have you in to say welcome. See how you're doing."

"Yeah, I'm doing great, you know? Just got done with tryouts and all."

"That's great! Jumping right in aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"We here at Barden have a zero tolerance policy. If anything happens to you, you let me know. Also, we have another shower beside the men's that I think you should use just so you don't have to undress in front of everyone else." He handed over the key to Beck as he smiled.

"Thank you so much sir."

"How do you like campus?"

"Beautiful."

"You've been inspired by the charcoal black and candy apple red?"

"You know it. I love it."

"You know, Beck, my best friend was a trans student so I will make sure that your time here in Barden is as normal and good as you want it. I'll act as a... unofficial big brother. Don't be surprised if I just pop in unannounced just to check up."

"Yeah, I look forward to it sir," Beck said, trying to hold back the level of sarcasm. He knew the principal was trying to be nice, but he really could care less. He just wanted to figure out a way to get onto first string,

"Now scoot!" Gold said as Beck nodded, letting out a sigh of relief. He walked outside and automatically ran into someone.

"Sorry." He heard a girl say as he bent over to help her pick up her books, not even taking a second to glance at the girl. He just felt bad. He also wanted this awkward meeting to last as short as possible.

"Don't worry about it. My fault."

"What is...?" Gold came out of his office because of the commotion from the two running into each other. "Getting to know the opposite sex, are we? Male-female dynamics. All that sexual tension. It's all part of the high school experience. So continue. Please. But keep it clean, though. Okay. Abstinence is key. Abstinence is... The best way to not is to not. Yes." He walked back into his office as Beck raised his eyebrow.

"Is he always that friendly?" Beck asked, shaking his head and standing up with her books in his hand He finally looked up into the bluest pair of eyes he had ever seen. Looking past the eyes he could see fiery red hair. The girl was gorgeous, to say the very least. Like an angel. Beck shook his head, able to collect his thoughts before the girl started to give her answer.

"Are you kidding? That's him being rude." The redhead responded, looking Beck up and down with a small smile.

"Alright. Then, I guess I'd hate to see friendly."

"You would. Trust me." She said, smiling at him and biting her lip. She had been so used to boys trying to hit on her the first second they laid eyes on her, so just a nice casual conversation was nice. And, the boy was pretty handsome. Thank god for fate sometimes.

"Here are your books." He said, holding them out to her. He smiled slightly, which was unusual for him. She returned the smile, though, taking the books from him.

"Thanks." She said, and the two stood there for a minute, just looking into each other's eyes. Chloe was about to ask him something, but he opened up his mouth to speak first.

"Well, I guess I'd better go. I'll see you around." Beck said, smiling at the girl and walking away.


	5. Lunch Time Check-Out Time

"There you go. Have a great apple and sandwich." The principal said, setting it down on Beck's tray. Beck smiled slightly, grabbing a vitamin water and walking away.

"Hey, guys. Mind if I join?" He asked, standing over at Jesse, Benji, and Nicholas' table. They all shook their heads as he took a seat next to Jesse. "Thanks. So those soccer tryouts were pretty good eh? I mean, I clearly need some improvement, but I think I'll be able to make first string soon." The three boys nodded. "So the game against Debonair, that should be interesting."

"And why would that be interesting?" Jesse asked, raising an eyebrow at the smaller boy.

"Well, you know, my sister used to go there. She dated that tool Bumper, the goalie." The three boys started to crack up. Beck just looked between the three boys, clearly not understanding the joke.

"I know him. I made him cry once during a game." Jesse said when he finally caught his breath from laughing so hard.

"Wait. That was you?" Beck asked. He remembered. Even he had to laugh when Bumper started crying after Jesse scored. Barden won the game and everyone was so pissed off at Bumper for not being able to block the boy.

"Absolutely," Jesse said with a proud smile.

"That was so funny! Props man." Beck said, holding out his fist as Jesse hit it with his own.

"Is your sister hot?" Nicholas asked. The question struck Beck as odd, but he shrugged.

"I don't know. That would be kind of weird for me to comment on. You guys tell me." Beck motioned to Aubrey as she moved through the lunch line. He shook his head. Of course, this would be the day she wore black short shorts and a flowy red top. He wasn't fully uncomfortable with guys checking is sister out anymore. But, the other three boys didn't hide the fact that they were checking her out very well.

"Whoa," Jesse muttered, hoping that the girl's brother wouldn't hear him. Beck only smirked in understanding. Many brave men had fallen for Aubrey over the years. She was confident, beautiful, and athletic. Beck never knew why his little sister dated Bumper. She said that they should give people chances. With that being said, though, Aubrey had always treated Bumper more as a friend than a boyfriend. She hadn't even thought twice about dumping the boy. Beck almost believed that Aubrey was looking for a way out of the relationship, and when Bumper said what he said to Beck, that was the last straw. She was protective over her brother, especially now. No one disrespected him like that. Especially tools like Bumper Allen.

"Incoming." Benji fake coughed into his hand, nodding his head toward a redheaded girl as she walked down away from the lunch line, turned toward her friend.

"Whoa. Office girl." Beck said as soon as the redhead turned around and Beck could see a clear view of her face and those beautiful blue eyes. She saw him and sent a small smile his was as she sat down with her friend.

"Dude back off," Jesse mumbled fiercely to Beck.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Beck asked jokingly, even though he was still incredibly surprised by the hostile tone from the other boy.

"He wishes," Nicholas stated, laughing.

"She was dating this college guy, but he dumped her. I hear she's a total mess now, really vulnerable. Confidence, self-esteem is way down." Benji said quietly, nodding toward her. Beck looked over as his dark blue eyes met with her light blue eyes yet again.

"In man words, it's time to pounce!" Nicholas stated, standing up and high-fiving Benji. Beck and Jesse shifted uncomfortably as some preppy guy walked over to the table and sat down next to Chloe.

"I hate that guy," Jesse stated with a glare, shaking his head

"Did you know bologna is 38 percent hoof?" Tom asked as he smirked to the table of boys, holding Chloe's sandwich.

"Thanks, Tom," Chloe said sarcastically, taking her sandwich back from Tom and looking over at her friend, rolling her eyes. Beck could tell this wasn't her usual temperament around most people. He assumed she saved the attitude and sarcasm for just the boy sitting next to her.

"Looks like you got some competition," Beck said with a small laugh.

"It's just Tom," Jesse stated like it was a well-known fact.

"Total geek." Benji chorused. Beck shrugged, then zoned out as the guys kept talking about god knows what. He got lost in the mystery girl. She was beautiful, really. In that natural way. Her face was makeup-free. She really did have the perfect body. She looked over and smiled at him. He returned the smile. He then looked down, praying that Jesse didn't notice the small exchange between the two. The last thing that he wanted to do was piss off the guy the slept in the bed right next to his bed. Lord only knows what could happen to him.

"Hey got to run. Later Beck." Nicholas said as all the guys got up, walking out the door.

"All right, guys, catch up with you later." He said, taking one last look at Chloe before continuing his lunch in peace and quiet.


	6. A Man With A Plan

**Because I love this chapter so much, I decided to do a double update. Please, tell me what y'all think of this story so far. Should I continue it?**

 **One Week Later..**

"Hello. My life sucks." Beck could hear the familiar voice of Kolio as he let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm done!" Beck whisper-yelled into his phone.

"What?" Kolio asked, holding in a sigh. His friend had zero confidence, and he already knew that it was a matter of time before he would receive a phone call from the boy.

"Everybody thinks I'm a loser deviant. Especially because I am on second-string. And, do you know how hard it is to get in the 'In' crowd with a title like that? Girls don't even know I'm alive. And, I think people are starting to have their suspicions. Classes are starting and there are only three guys that I talk to. They tolerate me. Barely!" Beck said, clearly freaking out. This wasn't at all how he thought that this school would be like.

"Look, Beck. I can't exactly help you with the soccer stuff. For the social stuff, though, I have an idea." Kolio said with a smirk, already knowing very well exactly what they could do to remedy this. He had been thinking up plans since Aubrey told him about Beck going to Barden. He knew his best friend better than himself.

"You do?" Beck asked hopefully.

"Yeah. We're going to show everybody the man that you really are." Kolio said. Beck could tell Kolio was smirking without even having to see him.

"How are we going to do that?" Beck asked, not liking Kolio's tone.

 **Two Days Later..**

"Go, Beck," Kolio said into the mic pinned to his jacket as Beck walked into the pizza place, a favorite hangout of the Barden kids. He could see Jesse and the boys spread out more than they had been, clearly not wanting the smaller boy to sit down. He put on his most confident smile and walked past.

"What's up?" He said, not even giving them a second glance.

"What's up?" They all responded.

"Go, Stacie," Kolio said as a very scantily clad Stacie came into view. She may be a good friend, but Beck had to admit she was sexy as fuck. She always had been, and this was just barely less than what she usually wore.

"Hey, Beck!" She said as the boy turned around after hearing his name be called. She ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he moved his hands, one onto her waist and one onto her ass.

"Stacie." He said, smirking. "How are you, baby?" Beck asked as he pulled away, leaning against the wooden part of the booth and grabbing one of her hands.

"Not the same without you." She responded, biting her bottom lip seductively. Jesse, Nicholas, and Benji just sat there in their booth, watching the interaction.

"I know. I'm sorry. New school, new me I guess." He said with a shrug, glancing down at the girl's lips.

"I miss you, Beck. I've been thinking about you a lot. Especially at night." Beck bit his lip, looking down at her lips as she talked. She then decided to lean in extremely close to his ear and whisper huskily, making sure she was just loud enough so that the three boys in the booth could hear her. "And late."

"Did she just say that to Beck?" Nicholas whispered to the boys as Stacie brought Beck to her, pressing her body against his.

"What is happening?" Jesse asked, throwing his napkin down and turning his attention back to Beck and Stacie.

"Oh, Beck." She said, basically moaning his name into his ear.

"Okay, big, mournful sigh. Bittersweet farewell. You're his plaything, baby." Kolio said into the mic. All he saw was Stacie give a small nod to recognize that she heard him before doing exactly what she was instructed to do. She let out a loud sigh, accompanying it with a pout.

"It was really great to see you, Beck." She said, pulling away from him slightly and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Call me anytime." She went in for a kiss but he moved his head so she got cheek. She brought in another deep sigh and turned around, letting it out as she walked away. Beck checked her out, as did the three boys in the booth.

"Thank you, Stacie. You're gorgeous. And, go Emily." Kolio said, signaling the other girl.

"Women," Beck said as the guys all laughed and nodded their understanding. Beck turned to walk away again as he saw a beaded curtain split, showing yet another tall and leggy brunette.

"Beck? Is that you?" Emily asked as soon as she walked out, swaying her hips as she ran over to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"In the flesh. What's up Emily?" He asked as he hugged her back.

"Who's this one?" Benji asked as Jesse shook his head, watching this interaction.

"Nothing. I mean, our school lost its top gun, Beck Mitchell."

"Well, the time comes for a man to move onto greater things."

"I know, Beck. In the end, I wasn't woman enough for you."

"Aw, don't say that," Beck said with a small frown as she cuddled up to his chest.

"And that's something I'll always have to live with." She said, convincingly starting to tear up. "It just hurts, that's all."

"Love is pain," Beck said as Emily suddenly grabbed his hips and moved him toward her, only stopping him barely a centimeter from her.

"Just know I'll never forget you, Beck. Ever! Never!" She turned around and looked back at him, waiting for him to hit her ass. When he did, she ran away crying.

"Needy." He said, motioning after the girl. Then, he walked away without another word as the three boys in the booth just looked at each other.

"Okay. We might need to do a little re-evaluating here." Jesse stated. Benji's attention was stolen by a blonde walking by.

"Hey there, pretty lady," Benji said to the girl. Which happened to be Beck's girlfriend. The one he had broken up with about ten times, but she just wouldn't let him. He had been ignoring her calls and texts for weeks since moving to Barden. He didn't think she could take a hint.

"What...? What are you, hitting on me?" She asked in her very prominent German accent. She had transferred to Debonair when she was a freshman after her family moved from Germany. She was one of those clear cases of 'I'm hot and I know it.' She basically worshiped herself and tolerated Beck because he complimented her looks a lot and he gave her whatever she wanted.

"I was just..." Kommissar cut him off.

"Okay, let me put a stop to that little brain fart right now. Girls with asses like mine do not talk to boys with faces like yours. I'm looking for my boyfriend, Beck Mitchell. Have you guys seen him?" The guys pointed as she squinted, moving closer toward him as he turned around quickly. He knew that she really did not get the message about him breaking up with her. Sure, she was hot. And, she accepted him. But ,she was still bitchy and she flirted with other guys. After her refusing to be dumped, he decided to take this chance. He decided that maybe he should do something bigger than last time. Cause a scene.

"Beck?" She asked, taking a step closer to the boy.

"Don't you dare take her back, you idiot," Kolio said into the mic, stating the obvious.

"Keep away from me!" Beck stated as he stole two pitchers of water, covering his face with them and then setting them down where two cute girls sat, winking at them.

"I beg your pardon?!" Kommissar shrieked, chasing after Beck.

"Okay, don't come any closer, Kommissar." He said, ducking behind the counter where a ton of people was making pizzas. "It's over!"

"What are you talking about?!" She shrieked again.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Beck yelled, moving down the counter with Kommissar on the other side.

"Come back here!"

"You're hot, Kommissar. Smoking hot." He broke a couple holding hands then pulled the together to cover himself. He knew that if he looked at her and she pulled what she always did when he wanted to dump her, he would take her back. That wouldn't do this time. He had to end this here and now and have the message as clear as day.

"Come here. Get! Get! Get!" She yelled at the two as they broke apart to let her pass.

"But there are plenty of hot girls." He stated, moving towards a man holding a ton of pizzas.

"Come back here." She said as she followed. He grabbed the pizza's from the guy, turning around.

"And the truth is, you have absolutely nothing else to offer!" He placed the pizzas into her arms as she almost fell, steadying herself.

"And when my eyes are closed, I see you for what you truly are, which is ugly! We're done!" Kommissar yelled and ran out as everyone jumped up and erupted into applause.

"What's wrong with you guys? Make some room for the man." Jesse said as the three sat down, motioning Beck to sit down with them. "You're officially my idol now, man," Jesse announced as they fist pumped.


	7. Under My Skin

"There he is." Some of the guys said as Beck walked up. They all started to applaud him as he took a bow.

"Hey, Beck." A very cute girl said as she walked by him. He winked at her and the friends she was with.

"Ladies." He said.

"Yo! Yo! Beck! Can you get out of my way right now?" He heard as Nicholas ran up to him. "I need your advice. I got lady troubles."

"I'm here for you, bro. I know plenty." He said as he patted Nicholas' back.

 **In Class..**

"How long did you date that girl?" Jesse asked. Beck sighed, shaking his head.

"Way too long. Ball and fucking chain." Beck heard a phone starting to go off. It wasn't his ringtone though but for some reason, it was in his bag. He looked at it and found out it was Aubrey's phone. He smirked and held it out, relieved his sister had changed Bumper's name to 'Bitch' on her phone. "Dude. My other ex. Chick won't stop dogging me." He said as he hung up the phone and silenced it.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. She's in our class." Jesse said, starting to freak out.

"Dude, quit blushing. That's lame." Beck said, making Benji and Nicholas laugh.

"Shut up. I'm not blushing." Jesse said through gritted teeth as the teacher walked up.

"Everyone, please take a slip and read off the name of your lab partner." The teacher told the four boys as all of them took their slips.

"Jasmine Beiste." Jesse read off as Nicholas stomped his foot as he read over Jesse's shoulder. "You got to be kidding me."

"Be nice," Beck said, hitting Jesse on his shoulder.

"Yeah. She got a little something-something." Nicholas spoke up, unraveling the person who was his new lab partner's name.

"Yeah, silence and a dancer," Benji said as Nicholas read off his name.

"Aubrey Mitchell." Beck laughed, patting Nicholas on the shoulder.

"Good luck. Chloe Beale." Beck said, looking around and then waving toward her.

"You know her?" Jesse asked as soon as Chloe nodded to Beck, smiling.

"I talked to her for a second," Beck said, shrugging.

"About what? She gave you the nod." Jesse said.

"She did a good one." Nicholas voiced in.

"Yeah. She gives good nods." Benji said as Beck rolled his eyes.

"Could everybody please calm down?" Beck asked as he grabbed his books.

"I can't believe you got her as a lab par... Switch with me!" Jesse said desperately.

"I can't. I said her name out loud." Beck said, getting up and moving to where Chloe sat.

"Some guys just walk in the light, you know?" Beck could hear Benji say as he sat down.

"Hello again," Beck said, smiling at the redhead.

"Hello." She responded.

"I don't think we introduced ourselves before. I'm Beck Mitchell." He said, holding out his hand.

"Chloe." She responded, shaking his hand. He smiled wider.

"Alright. I have to be completely honest. The whole dissecting thing kind of freaks me out. So, I think you may have to take the reins on this one." He said honestly.

"Wow. Most guys would never admit that." She said.

"Oh, crap, you're right." He said. For some reason, he had opened up to her.

"No, don't worry. I think it's refreshing." She said, biting her lip while looking into his eyes. His eyes flashed down to her lips.

"You do?" He asked, sounding slightly hopeful.

"No paper near the Bunsen burner," Tom said, grabbing a sheet of some of Beck's lyrics he wrote for his old band. Beck had hardly known Tom was there. Probably because he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Chloe since the moment he sat down. He saw Chloe reach for the sheet.

"Wait." Beck tried to grab for it. But, Chloe was too fast.

"What's this? Poems?" She asked, holding it to her chest.

"Lyrics. They're my, uh, old stuff." He said shyly as she looked down and started to read them out loud.

"Wake up, I've been waiting for you." She stopped reading them out loud, and he was glad. Not because he didn't want other people to hear, but because he wanted to know her opinion and just hers. She smiled when she finished, looking back up at Beck. "These are really good. So honest."

"Y-You really think so?" He asked as she handed the paper back to him, nodding and looking into his eyes.

"I write songs too, Chloe," Tom spoke up.

"Really Tom? That's wonderful." She said. Beck could tell she couldn't care less and she didn't even look away when Tom was talking. She just looked into Beck's eyes.

"Check it out." Beck almost groaned as Tom started to sing, but both Beck and Chloe refused to look away from each other as Tom sang his creepy song.

 **After The Bell..**

Jesse grabbed Beck's shirt and pulled him aside to a place where there was chair. Another guy says there but Jesse shook his head. "You, you sit." He told Beck. Beck obliged as he turned to the other guy. "You, go. Go!" The other guy grabbed his stuff and quickly left. "Did you say anything about me?" Jesse asked.

"No. Was I supposed to?" Beck asked. He didn't want to admit it but he forgot all about Jesse's crush on Chloe. He basically just forgot about it when he was with her.

"Come on. This is perfect. You get to spend an hour with her every other day. You can convince her to go out with me." Beck fought rolling his eyes. He hated the idea of Jesse and Chloe together. It didn't make sense.

"Dude. She had that option for three years." He said, slightly jokingly.

"I'll tell you what. You do this, I'll work with you on your soccer. I'll make you good enough to make first string."

"By the Debonair game?" Beck asked, almost not believing what he was saying. He had felt something undeniable for Chloe, and he knew it. This would mess up any chance he had with her. Not that he had a chance, of course. His new friend and roommate had been pining after Chloe for a year.

"Absolutely," Jesse said, nodding.

"Okay, yeah. You got a deal." Beck said hesitantly. Soccer was his weakness.

"You're the man," Jesse said, holding out his fist.

"Yes, I am," Beck said, pounding his fist with Jesse's.


	8. Stupid Promises

_**A/N You know, just cause of all the positivity this story has gotten, I have decided this chapter needs to be put up. Please, I want to hear your reactions to this one.  
Also, I now have a twitter. If you follow it, I'll tweet sneak peaks, when I'll be posting chapters, and much more. So, please go follow! It is PJKid42**_

"It just isn't fair, Malvolio." Tom said to his spider, laying on his bed. "I wait three years for Chloe, and then some transfer student comes in and suddenly she's acting like some..." He looked over at his pillow, a picture of Chloe covering it. "...obsessed, love-struck teenager. I'm not going to take that lying down, Malvolio!" He shouted, standing up and walking over to his spider. "Yeah, I know. I know. You're absolutely right. I'll do some digging, I'll find out what it is, and I'll nip his chances with Chloe right in the bud." He said excitedly. "What's that? Oh, yeah, sure. A walk. Sorry. Come on." He opened the top of the glass and let Malvolio crawl onto his hand. "You are so smart."

 **Next Day At School...**

"Hi, Chloe. I don't want you to be worried, but Malvolio's missing." Tom told the redhead, handing her a little flyer with a picture of the tarantula. Beck walked into the room and hung by the door for a bit, waiting to see how this would play out for Chloe. ' _She's so going to kill me for this_.' He thought to himself, laughing. Chloe heard Beck laugh and looked up. She shot him a dirty look, but a small smile started showing on her face.

"Oh, no!" She said like she cared, but she gave Beck a look and rolled her eyes. He laughed again, mouthing ' _I'm sorry_.' She just shook her head at him.

"Yeah. If you see him, don't feed him. He has an irritable bowel." Tom said as Beck rolled his eyes, walking over to the table that he and Chloe always occupied.

"Yeah..'Cause that would be my very first instinct. To feed the tarantula." She smirked at him as she crumpled up the piece of paper, putting it into her bag as Beck bumped Tom away from Chloe.

"Hey!" Tom yelled as Beck shrugged, taking his seat next to Chloe. She smiled at him as Tom tried to take a seat next to Beck. Beck smirked and kicked the stool before Tom sat down. Tom fell onto his ass while Jesse laughed and flashed Beck a thumbs up, watching the whole thing unravel.

"Way to go Mitchell!" Nicholas said, laughing while Benji nodded his approval. Chloe rolled her eyes at the boy's antics, but still smiled at Beck. Aubrey just tried to ignore everything, getting to work on the project for the day.

"See you next fall, Tom." Beck said, nodding his head to the back of the room, hoping Tom would take the hint to beat it. He did, running to the back of the room like a dog that just got a major scolding.

"My hero." Chloe said jokingly as Beck laughed, shaking his head.

"My pleasure, princess." She smiled at his wording, a small blush showing on her cheeks. It was their thing. Flirty banter. She liked it a lot. She liked him a lot. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Beck looked over at his best friend Jesse, as he was making his gestures for Beck to talk Jesse up to Chloe. Beck's smile fell. He knew he promised he would. And a Mitchell never breaks a promise. He nodded, turning toward Chloe. She could see something was up with him. She wanted to ask, but knew she shouldn't. He'd tell her if he wanted to. He opened his mouth, letting out a sigh and speaking up. "Here's a wild idea." He flashed her a fake smile. She nodded, telling him to go on with her eyes. "Have you ever thought about going out with Jesse Swanson?" Beck asked, motioning between the two as Jesse looked over, smiling at Chloe. "I see that."

"Jesse?" Chloe looked at him, disbelieving what he was saying to her.

"Yeah." Beck kept his fake smile, looking into the girls eyes.

"No." He smiled internally, happy that she didn't see Jesse like that. But, he knew it would crush Jesse when the other boy heard. He decided to press on.

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah. Yeah?"

"No!" Chloe exclaimed, laughing at Beck's antics. She could see his smile was real for the first time in the conversation. "I mean, he's good-looking and everything, but he's just not the guy for me." She said, hoping maybe Beck would take the hint. But Beck's smile fell, and she didn't know why.

"I don't know. I think there may be more to him than you think there is." Beck pushed. He didn't know what he was doing. Wait, yeah he did. He was trying to push her away from him. Make sure he wouldn't have to put up with the rejection. Especially after he told her his dirty little secret.

"So you're telling me he's not just another dumb jock who wants to hook up with me so he could tell his friends, but too...?"

"lnsecure to treat you as an equal?" Beck finished, looking in her eyes again.

"Exactly."

"Tell me about it." Beck couldn't count how many times he and Aubrey had talked about this kind of thing after the Bumper and Kommissar incidents.

"You're the first guy at school who hasn't tried anything with me." He laughed a little. If only she knew. He shook his head, looking down at his book. He knew he'd have to lie to get himself out of this one.

"Trust me, you're not my type." He said, biting his bottom lip hard.

"Well, why not?" She asked, a little taken back by his revelation.

"You know, it's just..." He had to rack his brain for the appropriate excuse. "...I don't think of you in that way. We're friends, you know?" He could hear his voice crack throughout the lie. It had a habit of doing that. He prayed she didn't notice. He looked back up, into her eyes. "You're actually one of the few people here that I feel comfortable around.." He said sincerely, feeling vulnerable.

"I feel the same way about you." She said, smiling slightly. He wanted to kiss her. He wished he could. But..Jesse. Jesse had been there first. Jesse had known her first. Jesse was his friend and roommate. He couldn't break bro code like that.

"Good. Then just take my advice. Go out with Jesse." He said, looking back down again.

"I'll consider it." Beck nodded, biting his lip hard. He wished he hadn't said anything. But now he couldn't take anything back.

 **After Class...**

"Okay, who's your daddy?" Beck said, coming up from behind Jesse and patting his friends shoulder. He was pretty good at pretending to be happy nowadays. Maybe he should try being an actor.

"What?" Jesse asked, looking over at his friend.

"I got her to agree to consider you. You're halfway in." Beck said as Jesse broke out in a huge smile, jumping up and punching the air. Beck laughed as he unlocked the dorm room, walking in with Jesse so they could talk privately.

"All right, Okay. So should I ask her out?" Jesse asked, walking over and sitting on a desk chair.

"No. You don't want to freak her out." Beck pointed out as he sat on his bed, taking out his phone.

 _1 unread text..._ Beck raised an eyebrow, unlocking his phone. ' _Hey, looks like I didn't get a few answers for the lab. Think we could meet up and you could help me out? -Chloe'_ Beck smiled, sending a quick text back where to meet him in ten minutes.

"Yo, earth to Beck?"

"Right sorry. Anyways, you've got to have a casual conversation first." Jesse looked at Beck timidly. "Why do I get the feeling you don't do this very often?" Beck asked as a knock was heard at the door.

"Man, I just... I'm not really good at talking to girls." Jesse admitted.

"Why? There are so many girls that think you are hot! Have you never noticed all the stares?" Beck asked, laughing a little at his naive friend as he got up from the bed and walked toward the door.

"What? They do?"

"Mhm." Beck nodded, looking through the hole in the door and seeing Aubrey.

"Look, I don't know. I just always say the wrong... I just always say the wrong thing." Jesse said as Beck opened the door, smiling at his sister.

"Okay. All right. Come on. Let's get up." Jesse and Aubrey gave Beck a look as he pulled his sister into the room, running over and grabbing Jesse, pulling him up off of his chair.

"What did I just walk in on?" Aubrey asked, looking over at Duke. He only shrugged, shaking his head.

"I have to go for a little while. You two, talk!" Beck said as Jesse gave him a dirty look. Beck shrugged it off, grabbing his backpack and running out the door. "You'll thank me later!" Beck yelled behind him, closing the door, laughing. He walked to the quad, sitting under a tree and prayed Chloe would see him as he opened his laptop, grabbing his headphones. He slid the dark red headphones on as he blasted some music he mixed, opening a new document. He started typing away some song lyrics as the time passed by slowly. He felt someone sit next to him and lean over his shoulder, pulling off his headphones.

"Whatcha doing?" Asked a voice he had been getting to familiar to as he looked over his shoulder, his lips stopping just a few inches away from Chloe's. Yeah, he didn't think turning around that quick through clearly. He could see a slight blush starting to show on her cheeks as he smiled slightly.

"Oh, uh nothing." He turned back to his laptop, saving his document and closing the lid as he felt her rest her chin on his shoulder. He smiled wider at the contact as he pulled out his binder, taking out his lab and sliding it to her. She took it, then nudged him as she took her chin off his shoulder, motioning for him to move over. He nodded, making some room so she could lean against the tree as well. She started copying down the answers silently, leaning her head on top of his shoulder. He smiled, leaning his head on top of hers gently. The two sat in silence as she finished copying it down.

"Thanks Beck." She said as he nodded, taking his lab back and putting it away. All he knew was he didn't want her to leave just yet as he saw her start to gather up her things. He just wanted her by his side.

"Hey uh, do you have to be back right away?" He asked as she shook her head, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I mean I have a couple of movies on my laptop. If you wanted to just..Hang out or something." She laughed as he stumbled over his words a little, setting her bag back down.

"Sounds perfect to me." She said as he smiled, booting up his laptop. He looked forward to the fights they were going to get into about movie choices. Movies honestly weren't his idea of a fun time. He would rather do so many things than just waste his time watching some stupid movie. But, this may be one of the only times he gets to see her out of class, and he liked having her right there next to him.

 **A Few Hours Later..**

"You know, this might be the best night I've had in a long time. Maybe even since my parents shipped me here." Chloe said as they arrived at her dorm room. The two had most definitely lost track of time. Not that either minded. But, it was getting dark and they did have the carnival the following day. Chloe had laughed when Beck complained about having to work because his mother is in Junior League. Turns out both their moms are.

"This is definitely the best night that I can remember. I will see you tomorrow, right?"

"That depends. You are going to come visit me tomorrow at my booth, right?" She asked him as he shrugged off his varsity letterman jacket, noticing her shiver.

"Depends. Where are you working?" He asked as he draped his jacket over her shoulders. She smiled at the gesture, feeling his warmth and smelling his usual cologne. The jacket was big on her. But, it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen on her. She slid her arms into the sleeves as he moved closer to her, fixing the collar of it.

"I have to work the kissing booth." She said, rolling her eyes. She could see Beck frown, and she knew he clearly wasn't liking the idea of her kissing other guys. She smiled slightly, seeing his jealousy. "You know, if you come, I won't even make you pay." She said jokingly, winking at him.

"Hmm well, it is for charity. Maybe I could be persuaded." Beck joked back, smiling.

"What if I gave you a free preview?" She asked. He looked in her eyes and saw that she wasn't joking. He gulped, biting his bottom lip.

"I-I uh..I mean it would help persuade me probably." She smiled, looking down.

"Only if you want, Beck." He felt a rush of courage as he reached down, tilting Chloe's chin up and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. She smiled, responding immediately and wrapping her arms around his neck. Beck smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. Both pulled away at the same time, both blushing.

"Enough of a preview?" Chloe asked as Beck shook his head. She giggled, leaning up and kissing him again. He kissed back as she pulled away soon after, pushing him gently. "You better go." She said as he smiled, nodding.

"See you tomorrow?" Beck asked hopefully.

"I would hope so after that." She said, winking at him. She kissed him one final time, not giving him enough time to respond as she walked into her dorm room and closed the door.

 **When Beck Gets Back...**

Beck walked into his dorm room as Aubrey was just exiting.

"Oh, hey Beck. Nice seeing you." She said, laughing as she turned around, looking at Jesse and waving, then walking out of the room. Beck could clearly see something was up. He had been gone for hours and apparently his sister had stuck around to be with Jesse. Not that he was mad about that. Beck walked into the room, setting down his bag.

"I'm not going to ask." Beck stated as Jesse opened his mouth, probably trying to explain himself. Jesse only laughed.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Jesse asked, laying on his bed.

"Oh, just had to go help Chloe with some lab stuff. She forgot to write down the answers." Jesse nodded, shrugging. "So..Something going on that I should know about?" Beck asked as he sat down on his own bed, kicking off his shoes before laying back on his bed.

"Huh? Oh..Right. Uh..No? We just talked man. I swear! Nothing happened." Jesse said, getting flustered.

"Chill. I don't care. I honestly wouldn't want anyone else to date my sister. You're a pretty great guy." He said honestly. Jesse was a sweet guy, and pretty easy going. He wanted Aubrey with a guy like him. He could possibly relax her. And, of course, Beck wanted Chloe. They just made sense whenever he was around her.

"I-I might like her..Just a little bit."

"It's cool man. Look, it's getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning." Jesse nodded as the two fell into the silence. Jesse turned off his bedside lamp, and both boys soon fell asleep.


	9. Carnival

"Dunk toss!" Benji said, pretending to shoot a basketball at a tall guy on stilts. "Hey, dude!" He yelled, high-fiving a clown. Beck shook his head. It was too early for Benji's antics.

"I will cut you, man," Nicholas said to the clown, moving his hand toward the pocket of his varsity letterman jacket. The jackets turned out to be a thing that Barden was known for. Jesse, Nicholas, and Benji all had theirs on. They had questioned Beck on the location of his when he remembered Chloe had stolen it the night before. The guys shrugged it off, Jesse even more than the other two. Maybe he was finally getting over Chloe. Beck only prayed he would.

"I'll tell you the truth. I never really liked carnivals." Beck spoke up for the first time since they had arrived. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he saw the beautiful redhead in his letterman jacket approach the boys. He had to admit, the black dress matched his jacket well. He smiled when he saw she actually was wearing it while Benji elbowed him suggestively. Beck playfully shoved the boy as Chloe walked over.

"Hey, boys. Mind if I borrow doofus here for a second?" The three boys shook their heads as Chloe smiled, grabbing Beck and pulling him off to the side.

"Doofus? Whatever happened to hero?" He asked jokingly as she giggled, taking off his jacket.

"You haven't saved me yet today." She joked back, holding out his jacket to him. "I thought you may want this back. I know all the guys are wearing theirs." Beck shrugged, shaking his head.

"It's kind of cold. Don't want you freezing to death. And, you look better in it anyways." He said, smiling.

"Okay, maybe you are my hero." They both laughed as she pulled the jacket back on. The two looked into each other's eyes and both figured what the other was thinking. The kiss last night. Well, kisses. What did they mean?

"Yo! Beck Mitchell!" He heard as he looked over to see the three boys waiting for him. Jesse was glaring at him. Guess he wasn't over Chloe completely.

"I'd better go." He said, nodding his head to the guys.

"I'd better see you at the kissing booth later, Mitchell."

"Long as you aren't wearing my jacket when you are kissing other guys, then okay."

"Hey, you're the only one I want to kiss," Beck grinned as he looked over to the guys. Thankfully, his wonderful sister had walked up and was talking to the three boys, Beck assumed about soccer.

"Good. Because I'd hate to beat some guy's ass." Beck said seriously as Chloe laughed at his protectiveness. He leaned down, kissing her quickly as she smiled.

"I'm going to be late." She mumbled against his lips as he shrugged, wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away, smiling knowingly.

"Just remember that when those fools are kissing you."

"Trust me, I won't be able to forget." She leaned up, kissing his cheek as she pushed him away playfully, walking away. Beck walked back over to where his sibling and friends were standing. He could see Aubrey and Jesse engrossed in their own conversation, he didn't know what of. His sister checked her watch as her eyes widened.

"Hey. I'm working the kissing booth. Come see me later?" She asked Jesse as Beck gave him a look. Jesse nodded, biting his bottom lip. Aubrey smiled, walking away.

"I love carnivals, man," Jesse said as he came back to Earth. Then he realized who he was talking to and he blushed dark red. Beck laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't get too carried away." Beck warned. Aubrey was still his sister.

"I won't," Jesse said as he started walking away as Beck rejoined Nicholas and Benji.

"Hey, Jesse, where you going?" Benji yelled after him as Beck looked around. His eyes sadly fell upon one person he could live life without seeing every again: Kommissar.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Jesse asked, motioning toward, then following Aubrey. Beck turned toward the two remaining boys, hiding his face.

"What's up?" Benji asked, giving Beck a weird look.

"Oh, nothing. Just my psycho ex. I don't really want to deal with her. So, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to lay low for a little while." He said quickly as Nicholas laughed. Beck took off.

"Cool. Catch you later." Benji said to the long gone Beck as the two boys busted up laughing. Beck sighed as he knew he'd have to go find his mother. He looked around for a while until he finally saw her.

"Hi, Mom!" Beck said as his mother smiled, hugging him.

"You look like such a handsome young man. It's a miracle." His mother said as he gulped, giving her a look. She wasn't okay with the whole 'My sons a transgender' thing, and he knew it.

"It really is." The two talked for a little while, mainly about soccer and school. Then Beck realized he had to run to the kissing booth.

"Don't forget you have to work the popcorn cart soon!" His mother called after him as he nodded, running away. He found himself on a line with Jesse to his right in the other line.

"Kissing my sister, Swanson?" Beck asked, laughing lightly.

"Oh uh well.. It's for.. Charity?" Jesse said uncertainly, looking at Beck for approval.

"Dude, it's fine. I don't care if you like my sister. It's just.. We need to talk later. Alright?" Jesse nodded as he moved up in the line. Beck could see his sister was the cause of the line Jesse was in. So.. Beck looked around some of the guys in time to see a total nerd kissing Chloe, the one whose line he was in. He let out a sigh of relief as the guy moved away from Chloe. He turned back towards Jesse as the two boys talked until Jesse stepped up to kiss his sister. Beck turned all his attention to the girl in front of him, kissing some guy with a Debonair letterman jacket on. The boy tried to deepen the kiss as Chloe tried to push him away. The boy overpowered her as Beck stepped up, grabbing the guy by the shoulders and pulling him away from the redhead.

"What the hell man!?" The guy yelled as he turned to face Beck. Donald Shariff. Bumper's best friend. Beck's rival. "Wait.. Be-" Beck shoved the boy as he heard a commotion come from the other corner of the stage as well. He looked over to see Bumper pulling Jesse away from Aubrey.

"Aubrey, what the hell is this?!" Bumper yelled at Beck's sister. "Excuse me, doofus. You're making out with my girlfriend." Beck said, turning toward Jesse.

"Ex-girlfriend," Aubrey spoke up as Bumper held up his hand to silence the girl. Beck quickly grabbed Donald, throwing him off the stage as he ran over to Bumper, grabbing his arm and twisting it backward.

"Raise your hand to my sister again, and that's the last time you'll use it." He said threateningly in a deeper voice than usual. He wouldn't allow anyone man to raise a hand to his sister without being punished. Donald hopped up on the stage and grabbed the back of Beck's hair, pulling the boy away from Bumper as Jesse took the opportunity, tackling Bumper to the ground. The two started rolling around, throwing punches as Beck threw a clean right hook at Donald. It connected with Donald's jaw hard as Donald fell to the ground, Beck taking the opportunity and moving on top of Donald, pinning the boy to the ground. Donald was too fast for him and before he knew what was happening, Donald smashed his forehead onto Beck's nose as a loud crack could be heard. Beck fell back as Donald climbed on top of him, pinning the boy down. Beck struggled as he fought against the boy's grip. Beck brought his knee up, surprisingly able to connect it with Donald's groin as the boy went down. At the point finally, the four brawling boys heard screaming as Beck covered his nose, biting his bottom lip hard.

"There is no room for violence here! This is a lovely children's carnival, goddamn it!" The main woman yelled at the four as Donald stood up, running over to Bumper, who was covered in popcorn. "The four of you, out! Now!" Beck's mother yelled as Jesse walked over to Beck, holding his own nose as he nodded his head toward the exit, the two boys walking out together.

 **Later That Night...**

After a hospital visit and a long scolding from his mother, Beck laid on his dorm room bed, Jesse laying on his as the two discussed the events leading up to their tag-team brawl.

"So. Wait. You kissed her? Like really kissed her?" Beck asked as Jesse laughed, nodding.

"Yeah, man, I'm... I hope that's okay." Jesse said, uncertain of how his friend would react to his growing feelings for Aubrey.

"Oh, no, I mean, dude, I mean, if you want to kiss her, you go right ahead and you kiss her. I know my sister. And I know you. And I think that would be a pretty good couple. The way you two light up around each other."

"Yeah.. I'm not used to it." Jesse admitted as Beck nodded.

"I get that."

"Look, I see the way you look at Chloe. I see the way she lights up when you are around. And, you do the same. You two.. I think I was being a fool and chasing after something that never would've been there. What I'm trying to say is.. Go after Chloe." Jesse said as Beck smiled.

"And you can go after Aubrey. You have my blessing." Jesse laughed and nodded.

"Thanks, man," Jesse said, smiling. Beck groaned as he heard a knock on the door. He got up and checked himself in the mirror before opening it, finding the two girls Jesse and he were just talking about. Chloe hugged him as soon as he opened the door and Aubrey went inside, probably to talk to Jesse. Beck wrapped his arms around the redhead, smiling slightly.

"You are such an idiot," Chloe mumbled into the boy's chest. Beck let out a small laugh, kissing the girl on her forehead. Chloe looked up at him, moving a hand to his cheek, getting a good look at his nose. She knew he had broken it. She heard it. And she could clearly see his left eye starting to turn purple. He refused to look at the redhead as she sighed. "But you are still my hero." She leaned up, kissing his cheek.

"What can I say? I had to protect my princess." Beck said as Chloe shook her head, laughing.

"Thank you." She said sincerely, looking into his eyes.

"You are very welcome," Beck said as he leaned down, kissing the redhead. She smiled, kissing back and wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. And everything felt right.


	10. Secrets and Plans

**A/N I'm really sorry guys. I've just had major writers block when it came to this story. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't any good. On the bright side, this story will be over in about two chapters. Stick with me! And, leave a review if you liked this chapter.**

"So. How's my sister?" Beck asked jokingly the next day while the two boys were lifting in the weight room. "I mean, I've barely seen her." Jesse laughed and shook his head.

"Good," Jesse stated, smiling to himself. "I kind of was thinking I might ask if she wanted to grab dinner at Cesario's tonight."

"You were? Really? Like your first official date?" Beck asked as he finished his reps, setting the bar down and sitting up.

"Yeah. Think she'll say yes?" Jesse asked as Beck stood up.

"Definitely."

"Mitchell!"

"Yeah, coach?"

"You are starting in the game against Debonair. Congratulations." The coach said as Beck smiled wide. The coach took out a jersey and threw it at Beck.

"Really?"

"No. I was joking, you idiot." The coach said sarcastically, walking away from the two boys as Beck laughed, fist bumping Jesse.

"Dude, that's awesome," Jesse said, clearly happy for his friend.

"So, you want me to spot you?" Beck asked as Jesse nodded, laying down. The two boys could lift basically the exact same, so no change was needed for the weight.

"Isn't he cute?" Chloe asked her friend, Jessica, while the two were running on treadmills.

"Jesse? Yeah." Jessica said, laughing at the question.

"No. Beck. He's so cool. But he said I'm not his type. But then things happened and well..I don't know. I'm not sure."

"Impossible. You're everyone's type." Jessica pointed out as Chloe shrugged, still looking at Beck as he laid back down under the bar, lifting it up. "I could tell you what we mere mortals would do in this situation."

"What?" Chloe asked, looking over at her friend.

"Make him jealous," Jessica said, smirking.

"So, what do you do? You just pretend to like somebody else?" Chloe asked, unsure about this.

"And then use him shamelessly."

"Wow," Chloe said, looking around for the guy to use.

"So, you should call Aubrey up," Beck stated as he got up again, letting Jesse do his last few reps.

"Yeah. I think I will." Beck nodded as Chloe strolled past him, going to the next weight bench where Nick was helping Jake, Beck's rival for main center forward.

"Hey, Jake." Beck looked at Chloe, surprised. "Nick."

"Chloe," Jake said, getting up.

"Chloe." Nick nodded at the girl, giving Beck a look as he watched the interaction between Chloe and Jake.

"What're you bench-pressing these days?" Chloe looked at the bar. "215. Impressive." Beck shook his head disbelievingly.

"Thanks," Jake said, smiling proudly.

"So how many reps can you do with that 215?" Chloe asked.

"Like 20... 20," Jake said, nodding as soon as he finished counting it out on his fingers.

"215 is more than twice what I weigh. How many reps could you do with me?"

"Forty." Beck rolled his eyes as he listened to the small talk.

"So, do you have any plans tonight?" Chloe asked as Beck shook his head, knowing that he would have to jump into action soon if the interaction went any further.

"What about the thing that we talked about that you were going to do later?" Nick asked Jake, as he looked over at Beck. Beck was watching the girl he fell for flirting with someone else and it was clearly killing him inside.

"What thing? I'm thingless." Jake said, smiling.

"Well, she's not," Beck spoke up, walking over and wrapping his arms around Chloe's waist, bringing her close to him and kissing her. He could feel her smile before she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Nick and Jesse started to whistle as Jake looked at the two, dumb-struck.

"Okay then," Jake said, shaking his head and grabbing a towel, walking out of the weight room.

"Hey, guys. AIR!" Jesse yelled as the two broke apart. Chloe knew this wasn't like Beck to just kiss someone or do anything like that, especially in public.

"Sorry guys. Just getting a point across." Beck stated, smirking slightly at Chloe.

"And that would be?" She asked daringly, looking into his eyes.

"You are my girl." He said with a small smirk. She smiled.

"Do I get a say in this?" She asked jokingly as he laughed lightly, shaking his head.

"I think you just confirmed it." He said as he leaned down, kissing her again. She smiled, kissing back.

 **Later That Night...**

"You just have to be smooth, man. She isn't that hard of a girl to please, trust me. I've lived with her for my whole life." Beck told his best friend as Jesse fidgeted nervously. Beck understood why Jesse was nervous, he was too. That was one of the reasons Beck agreed to go on a double date so that Jesse could back him up. And, so he didn't look like an idiot in front of Chloe. They had never had an official date before.

"What do I say? I told you, I'm not good at talking to women."

"Just ask her.. if she likes cheese. I'll pretend to be Aubrey. Just ask me." Jesse looked reluctant to do so, but shrugged it off and asked anyways.

"Alright, fine. Do you like cheese?"

"Why, yes I do. My favorite's Gouda." Beck responded in a pretty good impression of his sister. Well, himself before he actually started T to be totally and completely honest. Their voices used to sound very similar.

"Woah. You really just sounded like a girl just then." Jesse said, with a mixture of awe and 'I'm creeped out right now' in his voice. Beck only shrugged in response.

"I used to imitate my sister all the time. I got really good at it. Now, continue the conversation."

"Uh, alright. Whatever you say, man. I like Gouda too."

"See?" Beck asked with a laugh as Jesse gave him a weird look.

"See what?" Jesse asked, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. He liked the guy, but he could be weird at times.

"We're flowing."

"We're talking about cheese."

"So what? Flow is flow." Beck pointed out as the two girls they had been waiting on walked over to their booth. They looked in between the two boys, confused.

"Uh, are we interrupting something? Should we come back later?" Chloe asked jokingly but slid into the booth next to Beck anyway.

"Not at all. Welcome ladies. You are both looking.. Lovely." Jesse spoke up, but his eyes never left Aubrey as she sat down next to him and gave him a smile.

"And you say you can't talk to women?" Beck asked jokingly, resulting in a kick under the table from his teammate. "Ouch! I mean.. Uh. Yeah."

 **Two Hours Later..**

"Can I walk you back to your dorm?" Jesse asked Aubrey after a very successful date. He honestly hadn't needed Beck there in the first place, as Jesse and Aubrey just seemed to fit each other perfectly. She actually agreed to wear his letterman jacket the next day at their all important soccer game. Beck still had to talk to Chloe about possibly wearing his. He hoped that part would go well.

"Of course." Aubrey smiled, then turned to her brother, giving him a quick hug. "Thank you, Beck." She whispered to him. He raised an eyebrow, but she refused to elaborate. "Tell that girl. She won't leave you." Beck knew exactly what that part had meant as his sister pulled back, giving Chloe a quick hug before walking back to Jesse, waving at the two one last time before they walked away.

"What was she whispering to you?" Chloe asked curiously as Beck let out a quiet sigh, pulling on his shirt collar.

"Uh, can we please sit down? We need to talk." He said to her, and she nodded slowly. He took her hand in his, fearing it would be the last time, as he led her to a bench. There were not many people out that time of night, so they were alone. Now was as good a time as any to tell her about what he actually was.

"Beck, what is going on with you?" She asked, concern shown clearly on her face as she took his other hand in hers. rubbing comforting circles into the top of his hands.

"I have to tell you something. I know I should have told you before now. I just.. I was scared what you might think. I didn't want you to think I was a lesser man than anyone else at this school. I-I.. I hope this doesn't change how you feel about me, but if it does I understand." He said, clearly stalling from his big reveal. Chloe noticed, so she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips gently. She barely gave him time to kiss her back as she pulled away, a soft smile on her lips.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just tell me."

"I am a transgender. That means that I was born a female. And, uh, yeah. I'm not a female, I swear. My body just doesn't agree with my mind just yet. I'm not a confused lesbian. I'm a straight male." As he finished his statement Chloe let out a quiet giggle. "What? What is so funny?" He asked, almost defensively as he let go of her hands.

"Do I seem like the kind of person that would care if you are transgender? Beck, this changes things in no way. You are still the boy I have fallen for. I'm glad that you are being honest with me, and that you are so comfortable around me that you would share this with me. I appreciate it, and I won't tell anyone that you don't want me to tell. So, as I said before. I'm not going anywhere. And, this doesn't change anything." Beck leaned forward, capturing Chloe's lips with his as both smiled.

 **Meanwhile.. Across Campus..**

" 'The Mitchell girls couldn't be more opposite.' Girls?" Tom mumbled to himself, as a picture of a pair of female twins, a blonde and brunette, stood next to each other. The brunette, Bella as the caption identified her, was clearly a younger version of Beck. Tom had been looking for dirt on Beck and he just found the motherload.

"Beck? Beck?" Tom heard someone from outside banging on the door across from his, which was Beck and Jesse's room. She had been calm at first but soon began to bang on the door impatiently. "Beck, open up! It's Kommissar! You have got a lot of explaining to do, followed by a very long night of groveling!" It was at this point that Tom opened his door to watch the girl, smirking.

"He's not here!" Jesse had finally given in and opened the door, yelling at the girl behind it. It was unlike him to yell at a woman, but he knew who this woman was, and it didn't matter to him. He knew Beck wouldn't want to see Kommissar, especially now that he had Chloe. He slammed the door shut in the girl's face. She took in a deep breath, rolling her eyes before turning to walk away.

"God!"

"Can I help you?" Tom asked from behind the girl. She turned to him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Unless you know how to take down Beck Mitchell, no. I'm fine." She said sarcastically, but he clearly saw the opportunity and was going to take it.

"Allow me to introduce myself."


	11. The Understanding, and the Not So

_**A/N: It is about to get very interesting up in here. Please, let me know if this was a good chapter or not. I was very iffy.**_

 _ **For the record, I would never say such things that are spoken in this chapter. And, I do not condone under any circumstances forcing someone to come out of the closet in any way, shape, or form, I wish that no one ever said/has done any of these things, but the sad fact of the matter is there is homophobia still out there, alongside transphobia. So, there is some slander against the transgender community in this chapter,. Please, if that would in any way trigger you I urge you not to read this chapter. As part of the community that puts the T in LGBT myself it was honestly hard enough typing it out, I don't want it to hurt anyone.**_

 _ **Also, shout out to trueblue28 and Harley Quinn Davidson for continuing to review on this story, alongside all of the guests I wish I could give credit to reviewing! I appreciate all of you, and you inspire me to keep typing away at this story.**_

Beck and Chloe had a long night after Beck's confession. They just kept talking, attempting to get to know each other better. He had come clean about everything that had happened with his ex and the big scene that had been at Cesario's. He knew she would probably make fun of him forever for that one, and he hoped that she would. Maybe not the make fun of him part, but having her around forever sounded like a plan to him. He walked her to her room at about two in the morning, the time had slipped away from them so quickly. But, he didn't mind, he could have stayed up all night with her. She was the one that reminded him he would regret it tomorrow because of his big game. She left him with a short, sweet kiss, promising him more if he won the game tomorrow. That caused a laugh out of both of them, but he didn't push it. Returning to his own dorm room, he saw that Jesse was still up.

"Hey, man. Have fun with Chloe?" Asked Jesse suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows. He knew that wasn't what Chloe nor Beck was like, but that didn't mean he wouldn't make fun of Beck.

"Of course. I'm beat, though. But uh. Hey, Jess? Can we talk about something real quick?" He asked nervously as he sat on the edge of his bed. This was his best friend at Barden. He had told Chloe about his condition, so why not Jesse?

"Yeah, of course, man," Jesse said, all joking gone from his tone as he turned to Beck. "What's up?"

"Look, I'll just come out and say this because it's been a long night and I am honestly about ready to fall asleep. I'm a transgender." He said, leaving it at that and waiting for Jesse's response.

"Yeah, I already knew that one," Jesse said with a shrug. Beck looked at him, almost wordlessly.

"I'm sorry, come again?" Beck asked, and Jesse let out a laugh.

"They informed me of that when they told me I was getting a roommate. They wanted to make sure it was okay with me to be living with a trans guy. I told them I was completely fine with it. I just didn't want to bring it up until you felt ready enough to talk about it." Jesse pointed out with a laugh. Beck smiled, then wiped his eyes. Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Jesse asked worriedly as Beck shook his head.

"Not at all. I just.. I.." Beck felt a few tears slide down his cheeks as he quickly tried to wipe them away. "After all the shit I went through at my old school with people judging me and giving me such a hard time for just wanting to be myself, I come here. I come here, and the people that I literally just met are treating me so much better than anyone ever has." Beck opened up, letting out a shaky breath in an attempt to get ahold of himself. Jesse nodded his head.

"People should never treat you any less than you are, Beck. And you are an amazing guy, alongside being an awesome friend. And, I think Chloe seems pretty taken by you also. You belong here, with us. You always have, and you always will." He reassured the other boy, and Beck smiled, laying back on his bed.

"That means a lot. God, I am so glad Aubrey found you, man." Beck said honestly. "Her ex tried to be a cool guy when I attempted to try out for the boy's team back at Debonair and called me by my birth name and just.. Took advantage of my situation."

"I know. She told me about that one tonight. I'd never try that with you, you have my word. And, if and when you want to come out to the whole team, I've got your back no matter what."

"Thanks. That means so much to me, you have no idea. And, speaking of our team, we have that game tomorrow and it's getting close to three in the morning. Let's head to bed." The other boy agreed, and soon the two were asleep. But, of course, the very next morning Beck overslept. Jesse had gone to meet Aubrey early that morning, and Beck had forgotten to set his alarm. He was woken up by Nick throwing a soccer ball at his head.

"Dude, what are you doing?!" Benji yelled, his face already painted as he pulled the sheets off of the sleeping boy.

"Beck, the game's about to start!" Nick yelled, grabbing Beck's gym bag and throwing it to the boy. "Get out of bed and get over to the soccer field, man!"

"The soccer game?" Beck asked, clearly exhausted. His mind started to clear as he jumped up from his bed. "Oh my god, Chloe! The game!" He said as he picked up his bag, throwing his jacket over his shoulder and leaving the room quickly. He full on sprinted to the field, glad his dorm was pretty close. As soon as he walked in, he started to look around.

"Beck! You're next. Hurry up." One of his teammates said as Beck nodded, looking around to the cheerleaders all painting the soccer players faces.

"Come over here, and I'll do you." One of the cheerleaders said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him over to her. He tried his best to hold still, but he kept glancing around, hoping to see a certain redhead. With no luck, he went to the locker room and got changed quickly.

"Okay, ladies, listen up." He heard the coach start as he ran into the locker room.

 **Meanwhile.. In the Stands..**

"Pardon me. Pardon me." Mr. Mitchell said as he made his way to his ex-wife, taking his sunglasses off and tucking them into the collar of his shirt. "Well, how is our boy looking out there?" He asked as he took his seat, honestly excited to see his little boy play. While he was speaking he noticed his little girl with a Barden letterman jacket on. "Woah, what have I missed?" He asked, and his ex just shook her head.

 **Also In the Stands..**

"Excuse me." Kolio, Stacie, and Emily took their seats next to Aubrey as they smiled at each other.

"This is so exciting, guys," Stacie said as soon as she was done giving Aubrey a quick hug. Emily was the first one to notice Aubrey's attire for the game.

"Swanson? Who is the hottie, Mitchell?" Emily asked as the three started firing questions at the blonde. Luckily for Aubrey, the Debonair boys were in position and soon ran out from behind a paper made sign and moved onto the field. Then, the ominous music for the Barden team rang throughout the stadium as they walked out through their line of cheerleaders. Backs straight, heads held high, and faces painted in red and black they looked cold and emotionless, just how their coach liked them appearing. Beck and Jesse were leading the team right behind their coach. Beck inhaled a deep breath, hoping to see Chloe soon.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. The biggest rivalry in our district is afoot. Barden versus Debonair. It's gonna be something else, and the atmosphere is crazy!" The announcer spoke through the loudspeaker as the teams took center on the field, Jesse moving forward to meet Bumper. Barden took a knee, watching their captain as Debonair was making loud, distracting noises. Beck was honestly grateful in that moment that he was wearing his red jersey instead of Debonair's blue. He was proud to be from Barden.

"Afternoon, gentlemen." The lead ref said, shaking both of the boy's hands. "Handshake, please." He said, motioning between the boys. Neither made an effort to step forward and shake hands, Bumper even going far enough as pulling on his goalie gloves, making a production of it. Beck had to roll his eyes and assumed Aubrey was doing the same. Aubrey was honestly just glad that Jesse hadn't attacked Bumper yet. "All right, your call." The ref said as he pointed to Bumper, then threw his coin up in the air.

"Heads." Bumper said as he glared at Jesse, his eyes not leaving the others as the coin landed on the ground.

"Heads it is." The ref said as he picked up the coin.

"We'll stay as we are." Bumper informed the ref, never breaking eye contact with Jesse.

"Good game, gentlemen." The ref said as he moved back with the other two refs.

"How's your jaw?" Bumper asked Jesse as he moved his thumb down his own jawline, then laid a few light punches in reference to their little fight over Aubrey at the carnival. Bumper walked backward so his eyes didn't leave Jesse's, and he pointed at the boy before finally turning around to go to his team. Jesse stood standing still for a moment, watching Bumper's retreating figure as Aubrey swallowed, praying Jesse would just go back to his own team. He soon did as he turned.

"All right, let's get it on!" Jesse said as he walked to his team, motioning for them to surround him. They all did, huddling around their captain. While the Barden boys were moving into their huddle, the Debonair boys were already in theirs, Bumper leading them.

"Listen to me. We can do this. Today is the day that Debonair beats Barden." Bumper said with all the confidence he could muster, which wasn't hard considering the boy's ego.

"Yeah!" His team shouted in response.

"This ain't no game. This is a war!" Bumper yelled to his team.

"Yeah!"

"One, two, three! Debonair!" The Debonair team yelled, taking the field after they broke up their huddle. The Barden boys were still in their huddle, Jesse moving around it so that he could look each player in the eyes.

"I ain't got much to say to you. Except for: Who's gonna bring that blood and pain?!" Jesse was calm at first, but as soon as he started their regular chant he was intense.

"Black and red!" The team responded, matching their captain's intensity.

"Who's gonna bring that blood and pain?!" Instead of speaking, the Barden team all howled, closing in around Jesse and then releasing each other, moving into their positions. Jesse knew that Bumper was watching him as he found Aubrey in the crowd, blowing her a small kiss. This caused Aubrey to break out into a huge smile on her face, yelling his name.

"All right, boys, here we go!" Jesse yelled, moving for the first kick. And, just like that, the game was on. Going back and forth for what felt like an eternity, the two teams had yet to score.

"Mitchell! Pass it off! Pass it off! Mitchell!" The coach yelled as Beck ran the ball down the field, trying for a goal and failing miserably. At this point, the boy was desperate.

"What in the hell is going on?!" The coach yelled at him, throwing his clipboard onto the ground.

"Nice move, moron." Bumper yelled to the boy from the goal, and Beck tried his hardest to keep his cool. Aubrey noticed and finally spotted Chloe in the crowd. She stood up, moving down to where the redhead was and running to her.

"Chloe, when it's the half you have got to talk to Beck. He's on edge, and I don't know what Debonair could be saying to him right now, but it can't be good. I don't want my brother to be reckless and hurt himself soon."

"Trust me, I don't want that either. The last thing I want is for all of us to end up in the emergency room tonight because he tried to pull something stupid on the field. I'll talk to him, I promise." She reassured the blonde as the two moved back to where Aubrey had been sitting. Aubrey made some quick introductions between Chloe and the three people that Beck loved almost as much as his sister. Little did they know that things were about to go from bad to worse as Tom and Kommissar made their way onto the field alongside the coach of the Debonair team, a smirk on his face.

"Can I get a timeout, please? A pause? One brief halftime?" Tom requested as they were in the middle of the field. He grabbed the soccer ball from the ground, handing it to the coach.

"Stopping the clock." The head ref commanded as he hit the clock on his watch, successfully stopping the game clock.

"What the...?" Aubrey mumbled, already knowing that this wasn't going to go well for her brother.

"Is there a problem, Dinkleburg?" The coach of Barden asked as he walked over to the other coach and the two teenagers.

"Yes. Unfortunately, there is." Coach Dinkleburg of Debonair said, a smirk appearing on his face. "But I think it's only right that Beck Mitchell tell you himself. Beck? Do you have anything you'd like to say?" The coach asked, and Kommissar was smirking at him, crossing her arms as Beck stepped up.

"I'm sorry I'm a little off my game?"

"I see. Well then, please Tom. Go ahead. Tell them what he has refused to tell them since the start." Dinkleburg said, smirking the whole time as Tom stepped forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am here to inform you that Beck Mitchell is... a girl." Tom said, and Beck felt like his heart just got ripped from his chest. He stood still for a moment, in shock that someone would be so cruel as to out him to the whole school. He then snapped out of it though and stepped up, grabbing the mic from Tom.

"Excuse me. I'm not a girl." Beck said into the mic, attempting hold back the shaking in his voice as he stayed as calm as anyone could be in the position that he was currently in.

"Hello! Yes. In fact, yes, he is. He's a big girl." Tom said as he took the mic back from Beck. Beck groaned, shaking his head.

"Folks. I'm a boy. I promise. Between the ears, where it matters. The truth is, I'm a transgender!" Beck spoke yet again, and Aubrey stood up in the crowd.

"If anyone has a problem with him, they can talk to me," Aubrey spoke, and the whole crowd and both teams turned to look to her.

"And me." Chloe stood up next to her, crossing her arms. "He's more of a man than half the guys on both of these damn teams." Chloe stated as Kolio, Stacie, and Emily stood up.

"And us." The three said in unison, glaring down at Tom.

"Yeah, I got a problem with it." Bumper spoke up as he stepped out of the goal, moving towards Beck. Jesse stepped forward, putting a hand on Bumper's chest and pushing him back.

"Touch him, and you are dead. That goes for any of you! No one touches my teammate out of the game." Jesse said, turning toward the rest of the Debonair team.

"Our teammate," Benji said, moving to Beck.

"Our friend," Nick said, also taking his spot in front of Beck. The Barden team all moved to back up Beck, forming almost a little wall around him to protect him just in case anyone tried anything during this trying time.

"It's just like what coach says before every game: Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great. Some achieve greatness. And some have greatness thrust upon them." Jesse said as he turned to the shorter brunette boy. "I'm not sure which you are, but I know that there is so much greatness within you. We back you one hundred percent. You aren't just a boy. You're the man. And, I think the best chance for us to be great here today is to have you play. That's what you were always meant to do. Beat Debonair's ass!" The rest of the team cheered, and Beck nodded.

"I'll never know how I got so lucky to be here with you guys. So, let's go be great and play ball!" Beck exclaimed, and the Barden team and the whole crowd cheered at Beck's statement until Dinkleburg stepped forward, shaking his head.

"Yeah! Yeah! No! No playing! You have to forfeit. There are no girls in this league. Look in the manual." He said as he took the manual from the lead ref, holding it in front of Coach Turner's face. Beck was sure that Turner was about to blow a gasket as he grabbed the manual from the other man, ripping it in half easily and placing it back into the ref's pocket.

"What manual?" He asked as he stepped forward, pressing his pointer finger into the other man's chest with each word he was speaking. "Listen, pal. You're in Barden. We don't discriminate based on what you think is wrong. That boy is a boy, and I will back him one hundred percent." The coach said, making eye contact with Beck and smiling a rare smile at the boy. Beck smiled, mouthing 'thank you', to which Turner only nodded in response.

"All right," Dinkleburg said, moving backward away from the other coach. "That's gonna bruise." He said rubbing his chest. This caused most of the Barden players to roll their eyes in response. "Fine. You really think you can beat us with a confused lesbian on your team?"

"This should be fun." Bumper said with a smirk, looking into the crowd where Aubrey was standing and winking to the blonde, blowing her a kiss. Aubrey recoiled in disgust, shaking her head.

"Go. I get to say the last word, not you. Go." Dinkleburg said as he pushed Bumper back toward their team.


	12. From Good to Bad

**A/N: Don't kill me guys, but I had to do it.**

The rest of the half went very uneventful. There were many calls on both teams, each growing more restless and desperate as the time ticked away. Beck had so many bruises on his body at this point, he knew he would need an ice bath afterward just to try to numb his aching body. As soon as the buzzer went off, Barden and Debonair retreated back to their locker rooms, each about to get a good talking to by their coach. As Coach Turner turned to say something to Beck, Chloe ran down from the stands to see Beck. As Turner watched her approaching, he smiled lightly, patting Beck on the back. "Son, you have three minutes. Then your ass better be in that locker room. We have to think about this game." Beck didn't understand until his gaze fell on the fiery red hair that he had loved seeing. The hair that gave him hope. Well, not that hair but the girl that came along with the hair. Turner walked away from Beck, and the boy jogged over to Chloe. She didn't even say anything as soon as he was in front of her, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"You have had me so worried up there! This game is killing me!" Chloe's concern touched him, knowing that it was totally sincere. She really was worried about his wellbeing.

"I promise you, I am trying my hardest to get away unscathed. It's not working though." He said, finally pulling away from her hug and bringing up his right arm, turning purple in numerous spots thanks to the rival school and how much they hated him. Every mark on his body was intentional, but it just helped to fuel his rage. Chloe gasped, not having been able to catch a glimpse of his arm until that moment. She leaned over, leaving a few gentle kisses on his arm where she could see the angry marks coming in clearer and clearer.

"You are so strong, it's amazing. But, you have to relax. I can see how tense you are out there. Beck, you are killing yourself and this team by overthinking." Chloe wasn't going to sugarcoat what she was trying to tell him, and he appreciated that. He honestly did. It was what he needed to hear as he nodded to her, seeing his three minutes ticking away way too fast for his liking.

"I know it. I have to get out of my head. Only two things matter to me right now. I can't let them take this away from me. We have to win." Beck stated as he watched ten seconds remaining in the time limit that coach had given him. Without even having to think he moved forward, garbing Chloe gently by the waist and kissing her lips feverishly. He could hear the crowd behind them erupt into 'awes', him honestly forgetting that they were behind him as he felt her lips move in perfect sync with his. The two only pulled away when he heard a voice behind them.

"Beck! Let's go!" Jesse called from the door leading to the locker room. Beck pressed one more quick kiss to Chloe's lips, smiling at the girl.

"There are so many reasons for me to win this game. One of them is for my girlfriend. What do you say? You agree with that?" His words were rushed as he heard Jesse call for him again, but he knew from the smile on Chloe's face that he already knew her answer.

"My boyfriend better win it." She agreed to his question with those few words, kissing his cheek and letting him go, pushing his shoulder gently toward the locker room. "Get to it!" Beck smiled at her, turning and sprinting to the locker room. Jesse gave the other boy a nod of approval before both went to listen to the pep talk. Beck was the happiest he had ever been as he heard the coach drone on, and he had a new fire inside of him. He wasn't only winning this to prove a point, he was winning this for the girl he was falling in love with. After the coach was done with his little pep talk, Barden and Debonair again took the field for the second half of the game.

The battling picked up right where it had left off on the field, Debonair being extremely rough with the Barden players. The Barden players put up with it the best that they could, but it wasn't long before a ton of penalties had started to be called on both sides. Jesse had finally been able to score Barden's one and only point, but Debonair had come right back with a goal to tie up the game. Though Beck was playing to the best of his abilities, all of the hits that his body was taking had started to take a toll on his playing ability. As Jesse went to pass the ball into play, Beck looked up to the stands and caught the eye of one Chloe Beale. He could see that she was yelling at him, blowing him a kiss. He smiled to himself as Jesse let go of the ball, Beck moving into action the second that it was released. He claimed the ball quickly, shaking off his defender almost effortlessly and passing the ball to Benji. The two started a little game of monkey in the middle, being able to shake off their defenders just enough to be able to keep the ball in control. Beck then passed the ball off to Nick and sprinted down the field. The seconds were ticking away to the end of the game and everyone in the stadium was on edge. Nick knew where Beck was going and passed the ball beautifully to the other boy. As Beck made his way to the goal, it looked as though nothing could stop him. Not even the defenders trying to trip him up were effective. Even Bumper looked afraid as he braced for the worst.

But, one second Beck was running with the ball, and the next he was laying on the field, clutching his ankle in his hands. He refused to cry out, but the pain that was caused by the hit was too great to ignore. There was no way in hell the player could promise that he had gotten all ball, as Beck's injuries told him that he had indeed been tripped up badly by the boy. He glanced over to find Donald had been the one that had taken him out. He saw as the referee brought up a red card, awarding a penalty kick to Barden. To Beck. No pressure here. Donald tried his best to fight the call, but it was of no use. Beck could hear Dinkleburg on the sidelines, screaming his head off as Beck was finally able to get up with the help of Nick, the pain in his ankle still there but he tried his best to ignore it. His team needed him, and he refused to let them down over some small injury. He limped back to the spot the ref told him to be at, taking the ball and placing it on the ground. He backed up slightly, his mind playing through a thousand different scenarios as he tried to size up the goal, Bumper taunting him every step of the way.

"Come on he-she! Hurry up and lose the game, freak! Where are you going to kick it? You gonna kick it there? I know you are going to kick it there! Don't worry, a real man will take care of the redhead tonight. I will make sure of it." All the rest of his taunting had been ignored by Beck, but bringing Chloe into it snapped him right to attention. He knew what he had to do and where to kick it so that Bumper would not be able to block it. At least, he was pretty sure.

The whistle blew, and Beck tried to kick it to the right of the goal. Much to his disappointment, Bumper was able to get there in enough time to block it out. But, his mistake was that he hit it straight to Jesse. Jesse smirked, pushing the defender that was on him back so that he could headbutt the ball back to Beck. As Beck watched the ball flying to him, he smirked as well. The kick that Jesse had shown him. Beck launched into the air, his whole body moving horizontally as he kicked it as hard as he could to the left side of the goal, colliding with the ground afterward and watching the ball soar through the air. Luckily, Bumper hadn't registered what was about to happen and was too slow to get from the right side of the goal to the left side, the ball soaring into the goal only mere millimeters away from Bumper's hands for a Barden goal. The whole stadium erupted into cheers as Bumper hit his whole body off of the goal post, collapsing to the ground. Beck could see the tears start to spill out of the Debonair player's eyes as Beck slowly stood up off of the ground, Jesse and Nick rushing over to help him so he wouldn't put pressure on his hurt ankle.

"That's my baby boy!" Beck's mother called from the stands, both parents turning to embrace each other.

"He did it.. He did it!" Stacie screamed, throwing her arms around Emily's neck and pulling the shorter girl in for a tight hug. Chloe and Aubrey also embraced as their boyfriends made their way to the bench on the field, Beck collapsing onto it. The stands packed with fans were unloading onto the field, all of Barden running down to embrace their loved ones or just be excited in general that they beat their biggest rivals. Beck and Jesse were too involved with taking care of Beck's ankle that Beck didn't even notice Kommisar walking towards him.

"Oh, Beck!" Kommisar said, pulling the boy up by the collar of his jersey before he could do anything and kiss him on the lips. Jesse just stood there, shocked as of course, he recognized a blonde and a redhead walking down the stairs. Before Beck even had the opportunity to pull away, Chloe had seen the embrace. She stopped dead in her tracks as Beck finally pushed Kommisar away from him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You expose me, go psycho on me, and almost ruin my relationship and you think I still want you? We are done! We've been done! I am with someone else. I love someone else!" Beck screamed at the blonde, but Kommisar only smirked, watching the usually bubbly redhead run in the opposite direction out of the stadium, not being able to be stopped by Jesse or Aubrey.

"That's all I wanted," Kommisar said, walking away from Beck. Beck was stunned and looked around to search for Chloe.

"Beck.. Little problem.." Jesse said, knowing full well there was no way that Chloe had heard Beck's little speech when she had been so far away from the players and there was so much noise. Jesse and Beck could only assume the worst as Beck put his face in his hands. An amazing day just turned into the worst.

 **A/N: You hate me, don't you? I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last chapter and should be uploaded within the week. I don't want an uneven number of chapters though so maybe two more chapters (we will see), and plus I want a long speech at the end like they do in the real movie, but different of course. So, like I said, within the week. I'm working on it as soon as I post this.**


End file.
